User talk:Graviscalar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Adoption page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 06:09, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey I figured since you're low on editors, i'd lend a hand, to get you started of the ground. I'm going to read through the series, and help add what i can. Let me know if you need help with something. 23:42, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Wow, thanks Again, I'm really thankful for the help. Anything, even it's something small would be a great help. And as soon as I'm done catching up on Bastard!!, I'll start on Berserk so I can definitely return the favor. Graviscalar (talk) 03:37, July 9, 2013 (UTC) A few things I've gotten off a to good start, making pages, so i'll continue to do add pages. The Wiki's appearance needs some work. I've uploaded a logo have a look and let me know what you think. I've even had a go at try to create a good Main Page design, it's not any good i can create a good slider. Let me know what you think. 13:44, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Yeah, things look great. I want to instate you as an admin, but don't feel pressured into doing anything more than you want. You've really been a great help so far. Also, I saw you created a page for the Golem, and I've been going through the manga trying to gather information about all the spells including their incantations. I was thinking of making pages for each individual spell, but do you think their should be a seperate page for the spell summoning the golem, or including everything on the character page? Graviscalar (talk) 13:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the positive feedback!. If me becoming an admin will help you out, i don't mind in becoming one, as i will be here very frequently to improve the wiki best i can. Spell pages are a good idea. We could always add the character page information, if it will make the page look better. So it's up to you, if you want to do that. 14:01, July 9, 2013 (UTC) What are your thoughts on name spellings? For example Metallicana vs Metaricana or Anthrax vs Anslasax. Graviscalar (talk) 15:04, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Name spelling is always a issue.. The series has "Metallicana" over "Metaricana" so far for me. So i guess it depends what name you want to go with. 15:14, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to go with the original translations like Metallicana and Anthrax instead of the changes in the North American release because of copyright. I'm also thinking of creating a template to mark pages to be verified for stuff like character names, spell names, etc. I've already come across characters like Osborn where I'm not sure if it's Osborn or Osborne with the version I'm reading now it's Osborn, but I'm pretty sure it's referencing Ozzy Osborne. So I'll go back and compare the North American release with scanlations and see if anything is different. Graviscalar (talk) 15:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Going with the original translation sounds like a good idea. Template idea sounds good also. 15:40, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Created the new template with the help of some friends from the TES wiki. Graviscalar (talk) 19:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright template looks good. 23:30, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Spells At the back of Volume 8 theirs a few pages about a bunch of spells. So this might be useful for you. 14:10, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! That will really come in handy for information about spells and definitely will make it easier for creating a spell template. Graviscalar (talk) 14:18, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Wordmark The anime one wasn't very good. So i've been trying out a few different ones from the various volumes. Have a look here and decide which one you like best. 14:08, July 11, 2013 (UTC) The last one looks fantastic. Definitely that one. 'Thursday, July 11, 2013 @ 2:13 pm (UTC) ' I think I have an idea for a favicon, just let me mess around with it real quick. 'Thursday, July 11, 2013 @ 2:15 pm (UTC) ' So the Blue one with the chains and stuff? 14:18, July 11, 2013 (UTC) The red one with all the blue in the background. Here is an idea for a favicon. What do you think? 'Thursday, July 11, 2013 @ 2:23 pm (UTC) ' Thought you meant that one. Yeah that looks good. -- 14:30, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I meant this one. XD 'Thursday, July 11, 2013 @ 2:40 pm (UTC) ' Ahhh my bad.. XD 14:41, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Woy? Who or what is Woy? WU out - 08:20, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Ah, sorry. I thought you might of been this guy I know from a different place who said he might help out here. Sorry about that. XD 'Thursday, July 18, 2013 @ 8:25 am (UTC) ' Don't worry about it. It's fine :] Anyways, since you are one of the local Admins around here, I hope we can get along. I'll try to help out as best as I can, though I've in fact only read the first 3 Chapters of the story XD Also, there might be some stuff I'll do here that I'll need Administrative Rights to complete (like MediaWiki stuff, and the likes), but I'll be sure to contact you when that time comes. WU out - 10:33, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, we all have to start somewhere. When I started I hadn't read any of the manga. Now I'm about half way to the most current. Also, do you like Medaka Box? 'Thursday, July 18, 2013 @ 10:38 am (UTC) ' That's a good point (lol). And, yeah, I do indeed like Medaka Box. Do you? WU out - 10:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Btw, we should really make an Episode and Chapter Box Template. Dunno about the design though... WU out - 10:52, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I thought it was pretty good. The ending wrapped it up nicely too. And for templates, Besty17 made a Volume Template. I figure we could use that as a basis for Chapter and Episode Templates boxes. 'Thursday, July 18, 2013 @ 11:23 am (UTC) ' Unless you wanted to go for something a bit more complex? I'm sorry, but I'm not all that familiar with coding, so if you have an idea go for it. XD 'Thursday, July 18, 2013 @ 11:25 am (UTC) ' Everybody's did, I wanted to see what the message wall-style was like, but I think I'm going to keep the talk-page format instead. 'Thursday, July 18, 2013 @ 12:03 pm (UTC) ' Check This Out Could you please check out this thing, and tell me which one of the two Designs you prefer. I was planning to make a "Battles" Page, you see... If I get your permission that is. WU out - 17:38, August 3, 2013 (UTC) The top one looks great. 'Saturday, August 3, 2013 @ 6:36 pm (UTC) ' Thank you. Persoannlly, I prefer that one too. I'll probably go ahead and make the Page tomorrow, if that's okay with you. WU out - 20:53, August 3, 2013 (UTC)